


Mistakes

by Fanfictoffinchi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, M/M, Post-Break Up, alec lightwood - Freeform, jace wayland - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, porn star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictoffinchi/pseuds/Fanfictoffinchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Break Up: Alec has found someone else and Magnus does everything to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three months. Three months, since he'd seen Magnus the last time. After Magnus broke up with him, he didn't do anything for a whole month besides texting him, waiting in front of his door and apologizing to him in every way he could imagine.  
But then, one afternoon, when he just wanted to walk over to Magnus' again, Jace stopped him.  
"Alec, this has to stop."   
The boy stared at him with a confused look:" What do you mean?"  
"You have to stop pining after Magnus." His look got a litte softer and he put a Hand on Alec's shoulder.  
"I know, you love him. And that it's not easy. I get that... but while you're trying to get him back all the time, you're just hurting yourself even more."  
He put a hand through his blonde hair, when he sah Alec's face with a look of hurt on it.  
"I know, that's a bit harsh, but if he wanted you back... he would have called you back. He broke up with you Alec. It's time for you to start to get over it, and stop with the attempts of getting him back.  
After that, Alec looked at him with sad blue eyes, before he finally nodded.  
"Du you think...?" he asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Do you think, he just doesn't love me anymore?" Alec nearly choked on his own words, but after they were our, he felt a little bit better.  
Jace slowly shook his head:" I... i don't know."  
After that, Alec had stalked back an disappeared in his bedroom. There, he put on the ugliest clothes he could find, and spent the rest of the day in his bed with his laptop on his lap.  
The next two months, he spent either there, in the library or in the kitchen. Besides the few timesm that Isabelle and Jace dragged him to some restaurants.  
But then, one day, he came to the point, that he knew, that his life had to go on. Even without Magnus. He still missed him terribly, and his heart neraly ripped apart every time he thought of him. So he tried to ban Magnus from his thoughts, every time he realized, that he was in them.  
While he was searching for one of his shirts Izzy must have stolen from him again, his eyes fell on her dressing table.  
Well, when she steals from me, she won't have a problem with me doing the same, he thought, took the hairspray and her eyeliner, and returned to his room. A few seconds later he stood in front of his mirror and drew a thin line just above his eyelashes. He sighed when his hand was shaking and did the same with the other eye.  
Frustrated, he put some of the hairspray in his hair, but couldn't think of anything else, then of how ridiculous he looked.  
Then, for the first time in two months, he put on normal clothes. A pair of dark pants and a fitting dark blue shirt, which Magnus bought...  
No.  
A fitting dark blue shirt. Fullstop.  
He took his black leather jacket from the chair and set off.  
Just a little later he felt a little ridiculous. Okay. Very ridiculous. Even more ridiculous, wenn he entered the club and remembered 'Oh yeah. That's why i never wanted to go to clubs with Magn...'  
No. Nope. No chance. And no Magnus.  
'Come on,' he thought, 'It's not going to be that bad.'  
He sat down at the bar, without noticing the eyes, that were on him, while he was moving. One moment, after he sat down, he felt something wet on his shirt.   
"Shit! Sorry, i don't have the best balance. I'm really sorry."   
Alec looked up with confused eyes and met green laughing ones.  
And now, one month later, he was here. In a huge loft full of dancing people. With Jasper.  
Earlier that evening he had knocked at Jaspers door, which was opened real quick. Alecsjaw dropped open, when he saw, that Jasper din't wear anything, but towel around his hips.  
It was the first time, he saw him more or less naked, well they only knew each other for a month now, and Alec couldn't deny, that he was pretty flabbergasted. Jasper was nearly as good in shape as Alec himself.  
Jasper noticed his staring and cleared his throat. Alec's eyes momentarily shot up to meet Jaspers, and he noticed, that a slight blush was creeping up Jaspers cheeks.   
'Well, it was nice to once not be the one that blushed', he thought, but then he quickly remembered his 'No-Magnus-Rule'.  
"Er." Jasper began, and drove through his wet hair. "I'm ready in a minute. Just need to get dressed."  
"Sure. I'm early anyway."  
Jasper shut the front door, and before he left for the bathroom, he put a sweet short kiss on Alec's lips. But Alec had other plans.   
When Jasper wanted to pull back, he softly put a hand in his neck and deepened their kiss. The brown-haired boy made a suprised sound, but then he put his hands on Alec's hips. Alec's hand wandered down Jasper's naked torso and he notices how Jasper shivered under his touch and he had to smirk.  
"You sure, that i should get dressed?" Jasper grinned against his lips and Alec smiled.  
"You wanted to go to that party. So yeah. As disappointing as i think it is." he added and poutet, so that Jasper started to nibble lightly on his lip, before he disappeared in the bathroom with a little smirk.  
A few minutes later he came back to the bedroom. Fully dressed.  
"So? Do i look good enough, you don't have to be ashamed of me?" Jasper laughed and bit down on his lip, when he sah Alec lying on his bed.  
"Always." Alec smiled, took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, as long as you promise to not ever wear that monster of a head again." he added laughing.  
Jasper sat down on the bed beside him and Alec studied his appearence. His brown hair was artfully tousled and a silver ring sparkled in his ear. He was wearing a red T-shirt, so Alec could see his tattoos and black pants.  
Alec loved his tattoos. They seemed to make an enormous contrast, because his personality was quiete the exact opposite to his appearance.  
While he looked a little intimidating, but also only if he wasnt't smiling, which didn't happen often, he was a kind, openminded and happy person.  
"I don't know, what's your problem with the hat." Jasper said sulkily, but Alec could see the grin he tried to hide.  
"It has pig ears!"  
"Oh, you really think the ears are the worst about it?" Jasper laughed," So you don't have a problem with the tail?"  
Alec thought about the day, Jasper had worn it and also started to laugh.  
He softly put a hand on Jaspers cheek. He didn't knew how, but within only one month he fell in love with this boy. Fell in love with his laugh. And especially with his sparkling eyes when he laughed.  
They were lying side by side, when Jasper put a hand in neck and pulled him a little closer, so their lips touched again. Alec barely noticed, when his hand drew imaginary lines along Jaspers arm, his back and his thigh. He nestled a bit closer against Jasper and felt how his breath started to quiken. While they were only barely touching each other at all a few minutes ago, now there was barely a part of their body that didn't touch the other ones.  
Alecs Hand softly moved against the fabric of Jaspers dark jeans and put his hand on his inner thigh. And he immediately regretted it, when he felt Jasper falter.  
He took his lips off of him and looked at Jasper.  
"Everything alright?" he asked and let his hand switch up to Jaspers cheek.  
Jasper nodded:" Yeah... sure... i... i think we should go now."  
Alec nodded:" Yeah, of course."  
Jasper made an attempt to stand up, but Alec hold him back.  
"Huh?"  
Alec bit down on his lip and felt the well known heat creep up his neck again.  
I thought i got rid of you, he thought.  
"If... if you feel uncomfortable. With anything... than... i mean, you can tell me."  
Now Jaspers face got red too.  
"Er, no, i..." He took a deep breath. "My... my little cousin... she's barely 12! And she has a 'boyfrien', kind of. So... i told her that she had to be careful. Well, she asked me if she should show me, that she was able to defend herself and yeah... she has a pretty bony knee..."  
Alecs jaw fell open and a second later he was lying on his back, barely couldn't breathe, because he had to laugh so hard.  
"Hey," Jasper pouted, "That hurt pretty bad."  
"Yeah, i believe that." He gave Jasper a quik kiss. "So, nothing i did?"  
Japer laughed:" No... you just hit the bruise."  
"So... not everything is bruised?"  
Jaspers face got a nice shade of red.  
"No... she's not good at aiming.  
Alec smirked:" Alright, goog to know." Before standing up, he gave Jasper one last kiss. "Come on, let's go."  
With Jasper, Alec never felt out of place, despite all the sweating and dancing bodies, he normally felt uncomfortable with.  
The brown-haired boy, who was now standing at the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention, had eyes that just made you feel good and warm and comfortable. No matter where you were.  
Since they met, they had practically spent every day with each other, and for the first time Alec felt a lot like himself again. Jasper accepted him just how he was. No matter if he was pouting or was in a bad mood, Jasper always managed to get a smile on his face.  
And now he caught himself standing in the middle of all of these people, looking at the boy with brown hair and green eyes and smiling to himself like an idiot.  
"Alexander?"


	3. Chaper 3

With a confused look he turned around and froze, when he recognised the warlock, that wasstanding in front of him.  
"What are you doing here, Alexander?" Magnus asked with furrowed eyebrowes. He was wearing a black glittery jacket and tight white pants and looked as breathtaking as always.  
But Alec felt anger creep up his throat. A few seconds passed, and when he finally opened his mouth, he was suprised by the words that came out of it.  
"Excuse me? You don't get to ask me, what I'm doing at some party."   
Magnus looked confused and seemed like he wanted to say something, but Alec was faster. All his anger came up, because he had never had a chance to tell Magnus how he felt, and because Magnus had made him feel so miserable. He tried to calm down.  
"Well, it's not like this was your party." he spat out.  
But Magnus eyebrows jerked upwards:" Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but yeah, this is indeed my party."  
Now it was Alec's turn to look confused, and the second he wanted to start explaining himself, a well-known voice interrupted him.  
"Hey, I'm back." Jasper said, gave Alec a glass and put a finger on his chin, to place a light kiss on his lips. Alec couldn't help his smile. He loved the fact that Jasper was always was in the mood for a little kiss, no matter where ir when.   
But his smile dissapeared the second, he sah Magnus' look. It was something between misery and rage, if it wasn't even accusingly.   
He had no right to look at him like that, Alec thought. It was Magnus, who told him that he never wanted to see him again, and not the other way round.  
Jasper didn't noticed Magnus' look and reached out to shake his hand.   
"Hi, i'm Jasper."   
The warlock moved like a robot, while shaking Jasper's hand. "Magnus Bane."  
After a few seconds of silence, Jasper asked:" So, you know each other?" and put an arm around Alec's waste.  
Alec stared at him:" Where did you have the invitation from?"  
"Er, someone on the street gave it to me and threw glitter all over me. So I wanted to know, what this was, and it didn't dissapoint me. It's amazing, don't you think?" He looked around, a fascinated look on his face.   
"Thanks." Magnus said.  
"That's your party?! Wow, that's so cool. So how do you know each other?" he asked again, still clueless.  
Alec looked at Magnus and looked back. But his eyes looked amused. Was he making fun of him?   
"Um. That's my ex." Alec finally responded and tried to sound as casual as possible.  
"Oh. Oooh." Jasper started to understand and looked at Alec with apologizing eyes. "Alec, I'm sorry, i didn't know..."  
"It's alright." Alec smiled at him and gently stroked his arm to calm him down:" You coulnd't know. Let's... let's just go."  
Alec turned to the direction Magnus was standing a few seconds ago, but he was already gone.


	4. Chaper 4

Magnus stormed into his bedroom and had the uncontrollable urge to throw something. He to the first thing next to him, which was his bedside lamp, and threw it across the room. Frustrated he sat down on his bed. Behind his closed eyes a memory appeared. He saw Alexander. On his knees in front of him an...  
Momentarily he let himself fall down onto the floor.  
He already knew, that Alexander had found someone else. Why was he so angry about it now? He had already seen the two of them two weeks ago, in a club where he was meeting an old friend. They were on the dancefloor, closely dancing and nestled against each other...  
With him, Alec never had wanted to go dancing, he thought pouting.  
He couldn't resist the urge, to look at them all the time. Alec had his hands in the boy's hair, in Jaspers hair, whose hands were on Alexander's waist. Magnus' own hands turned to fists and he had forced himself to put his attention on his own company.   
But when his eyes looked over the dancefloor an hour later, they were gone. His eyes had darted through the whole room, just to finally find the two in the back of the club, sitting on one of the couches.   
Sitting closely together, talking and kissing. That was when it got to much for Magnus, and he had stormed out of the club. Alexander had stopped calling him, texting him and wanting to get back together with him. He was over him.  
He tried to covince himself, that that was good.   
Magnus himself broke up with Alec and he had decided not to change this decicion, despite of Alec's calls and excuses.   
But why did it hurt that much, seeing him with someone else. After all, it was nearly five months ago now. It was only logical, that Alexander had to find someone else at some point. But the smile on his face, when Jasper had kissed him, and how Alexander had touched him...   
It killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Alec and Jasper arrived at the institute, they went to the kitchen.  
"Hey," Jasper said and put his hands around Alec's waist," about the party. I'm really sorry. I had no idea."  
"And I told you that it's okay. It's over since quite a while now."  
Jasper looked down, and his voice was quit when he asked:" What happened?"  
Alec closed his eyes and put a finger under Jasper's chin to lift it, so he looked at him.   
"He broke up with me." He licked his lips. "But that doesn't matter, cause it's long ago and I'm over him. Okay?"   
When Jasper nodded lightly, he pecked him on his nose, before asking:" So, how about we talk about something else?"  
A second later Jasper's stomach made sounds, that could compete with an elefant.   
"Hungry?" Alec laughed.   
"A bit."   
"Well, as long as you don't touch anything." Alec laughed and pushed him aside softly.  
"Oh come on! That was only one time!" Jasper shouted out in despair, but couldn't help his smile.  
"Oh yeah?" Alec said," Well, i don't know how you can make a microwave explode twice!"   
After they looked a few seconds at each other with a competitive look in their eyes, Alec finally asked:" What about eggs?"  
"Sure."  
When Jasper took the eggs out of the fridge, Alec snapped them away.   
"Yeah, but I will do that."   
He started to throw the eggs into the pan, when he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind.  
"Why is it turning me on, when you play cook?" Jasper breathed against his ear.  
Shocked, Alec turned around to face him:" I'm playing cook?" he asked with an indignant voice, but did'nt resist, when Jasper's lips met his own.   
He put his hands in Jasper's brown hair and enjoyed the warm hands, that were drawing slow lines on his back. A nice shudder crept up his neck, when Jasper's hands pulled up his shirt just about his belt, to caress the now exposed skin. Alec tried to hold back a little moan, when Jasper pushed him against the sideboard with a little more force. He heard a little sound escaping Jasper's lips, when a sudden smell confused him.  
He pushed Jasper away, to turn around to the pan, but the eggs were allready black. Alec sighed and turned off the stove.  
"Well, so much about that, my little five-stars-chef." Jasper whispered into his ear and laughed gloatingly.  
"You did that on purpose!" Alec shouted out.  
"And what are you gonna do now?" Jasper asked, a low tone to his voice, and wenn he met Alec's surpised look, he blushed so hard, even his ears turned ruby-red.  
Alec didn't even tried to hold back his grin.  
"You're cute, when you blush." He softly stroked Jasper's cheek. "Hm. I don't think I'm hungry anymore." A smug grin appeared on Alec's face, and he took Jasper's hand and pulled him with him.  
"Where are we going?" Jasper asked, when they reached the floor, in which Alec's room was located. And so instead of answering, he simply kissed him and pushed him against the cold wall. Softly he left his hands glide underneath Jasper's shirt to caress the softe skin of his flat belly, before he completely pulled his shirt over Jasper's head and threw it onto the floor. He put his forehead against Jasper's and looked at him.  
His lips were parted, his breath came fast and his cheeks had a nice shade of red. He was pretty sure, that he looked exactly the same at the moment. Alec left his hands run up Jasper's torso, up to his neck, his face and his hair. While he wrapped a strand of maroon hair around one of his fingers, Jasper's lips kissed their way down to Alec's throat to his collarbone.  
A little moan escaped Alec's lips, and he could feel Jasper's smile against his skin. Still smiling Jasper let one of his hands slip in the backpocket of Alec's jeans and pulled him a little closer.   
Their lips found each other again, and without parting, Alec guided them to his room, opened the door, before closing it with a push of his foot, and let himself fall on his bed with Jasper above him.   
And in that moment they heard someone clear his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

The two young men let go of each other and a little cry escaped Alec.

But then he discovered the source of the sound that had interruped them. Magnus was sitting on a chair next to them. Again he felt anger creep up his throat. But now, because the warlock had interrupted them. Normally, he didn't become angry, but he just coludn't believe that Magnus was here. Right in front of him in his bedroom.

It has been bad enough, that he hadn't cared a bit about Alec when he was a mess right after the breakup. And now, that he finally felt better, mostly beacause of Jasper, he just appeared and ruined everything. But nothing of his anger came out, when he looked into his eyes.

He was now leaning against his desk and looked as incredible as always. But the look in his eyes, nearly physically hurt Alec.

"Err... Alec?" Jasper asked in a confused voice, but he could also spot hurt in it. Magnus was talking, before Alec could have answered his boyfriend.

"Sorry." he said officially and started to move. "I didn't want to interrupt. Alec started to process his words and was about to answer, but Magnus already closed the door behind him.

"Jasper,.. I'm back in a second. Okay?" He took Jasper's face between his hands and kissed him. Then he jumped up and started chasing after Magnus.

"Magnus!" he shouted out, just as the warlock wanted to walk around a corner, but now he remained rooted on the spot. Alec ran, until he was standing in front of him. "What the hell was that supposed to be, Magnus?" he hissed and was surprised by the harsh tone of his own voice.

"Nothing. So, if you don't mind, I'm on my way." he answered formally. "Yeah great, but why did you even come here?" His voice was softer now, and cursed himself for that. Magnus' hand drove through his hair unconciously.

"I... i don't know, okay? Maybe I... I noticed how idiotic I was and..."

And in exactly that moment Alec exploded.

"Now?! Now you noticed how idiotic you were acting? Not, when I sent you hundreds of messages or when I was waiting in front of your door?! Now, that I finally got over it and I found someone else, you think you can just come here and ruin everything?! No! Forget it, Magnus! You made a decision and now you gonna have to live with it!"

For the first time, since Alec was talking, Magnus lifted his head and looked at him. His eyes were full of hurt, but he also seemed surprised, but Alec tried everything to ignore it.

"Why did you even thought about coming here?"

"Well, I saw you with _Jasper._.." he said his name in an ironic voice, which made Alec's anger come up again.

He made a step forward.

"Yes. With Jasper. Not _Jasper_. Got it?"

Magnus's jaw twitched, but he just shrugged his arms and went on.

"after that I destroyed my lamp, so I thought, I have to do something. I'm sorry about the bad timing." he added.

Alec snorted. 

"As if!" With that Alec was done and returned to his bedroom. Jasper was still sitting on his bed, wihtout a shirt, which was still lying on the floor. He sat down beside him and sighed. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault." Jasper turned to face him and Alec left his hand slide along Jasper's naked shoulder. 

"Is... Are you sure it's over?" 

Alec looked directly into his green eyes, which always remembered him of beautiful fresh leaves.

"Yes. We... I mean..." he sighed again. "It was kindo of special, what we had... but.. it's over. And that's also what I told him a few minutes ago.

Jasper nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. 

"I'm in love with you. No matter what was between Magnus and me, I'm in love with you. Okay?" 

"Okay." Jasper smiled.

"You wanna stay the night? It's pretty late." 

"Er, yeah sure, why not."

Alec nods, puts his shirt over his head and throws it over his chair together with his jeans, so he's only left in his boxers. Even if he didn't want to admit it, his relationship with Magnus has helped him alot to feel more comfortable in his body. A year ago he would've never just undressed in front of someone who didn't belong to his family, or he didn't knew for half of his life. Jasper undressed as well, even if he faltered for a second when he saw Alec, and his cheeks became a shade of a nice pink. 

They slipped under the blanket and Alec felt Jasper relax against him and knew that he was already asleep. He snuggled closer an shut his closed his eyes too.

___

"Alec, why do you leave your clothes in the corridor? Honestly your room is just like..." 

Jace's voice woke him up the next morning. When he opened his eyes, he could spot a figure standing in the doorway, and asked himself why he didn't just came in. Why was he standing there and staring like a... He felt something tickle his neck. 

Oh. Ooh. Jasper was waking up, and his lashes were tickling him. 

Now he realized how that had to look for Jace and he sat up, what made Jasper grumble something. 

Just as Alec wanted to apologize, he saw the grin on his parabatai's face.

"Well, than that's your shirt, stranger?" he walked through the room with big steps and was holding it above Jasper's head, who was finally opening his eyes.

Then he groaned and let himself fall back on the bed.

" _Please_ tell this is not another ex." 

While Alec laughed, Jace looked pretty confused.

"Nah, that's my brother." Alec explained.

"Thank god." his boyfriend sighed and sat up. "I'm Jasper."

Jace grinned like the devil and shook his hand enthusiastically. 

"Well, it was time my brother got laid again." Jace laughed, but Jasper's jaw fell open.

"Err.. no, I..." 

"It's alright, no need to explain." he interrupted him and put a hand on his naked shoulder, before he disappeared through the door.

But just as the door fell shut Jace shouted:" Ooooh Isabellee! I have to tell you somethiiing!" 

Alec groaned and let himself fall back into the pillows. 

"I'm sorry." he murmured, but not a second later he felt warm lips on his own. 

With a smile he buried a hand in Jasper's hair and let the other one wander down his naked back where he started to play with the hem of his boxershorts.

Jasper's mouth wandered to his ear.

"You can take them off, if they bother you." he whispered with a grin and Alec felt the well-known heat in his face.

Just as Alec's hands grabbed the hem of Jasper's shorts, the door was pushed open.

"Alec!" Isabelle shouted. "How could you not tell me?! Really? I mean, Jace told me! Jace!

"Isabelle! Get out!" Alec said in an annoyed voice.

"Alright." she said with a grin in her voice. "But you know, you gonna have to tell me everything lateer!" she sang, before closing the door again.

"Well, now you know my family." 

Jasper laughed against his lips, but sucked in a sharp breath, when Alec made short work of his shorts. They landed next to the bed, and soon, Alec's followed. 

Alec bit his lip hard, when suddenly not a single piece of material was seperating them. But shortly after, he relaxed again, put his hands on Jasper's hips and rolled them oer, so he was on top.

He felt cool air brush against his neck, when his door was thrown open with a big slam. 

"You are kidding me." Alec hissed against Jasper's neck.

He heard Jace's voice but he didn't want to move.

"Hey you really shouldn't..."

He heard a furious snort:" Stop annoying me, Jake." 

"Really? Still? You know exactly what my name is. And only because you're drunk, you can't just..."

Alec rolled onto his back to see what the hell was going on, only to see Jace leaning against the doorframe with an annoyed look on his face, while Magnus tried to force his way into the room, just to stare at Alec with wide eyes, when he finally managed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Alec asked and tried to keep his tone calm.  
"Well, I lied Alec! I was not sorry for the bad timing and you can believe when I say that right now I am not either!" Magnus spat out, while he stepped further into the room. "And now get the hell out of the bad, 'Jasper'!" he added with a condescending voice and a blush started to creep up Jasper's neck, while he looked at Alec and Magnus, and finally down on himself.  
That was when Jace noticed the shorts next to the bed. His eyes widened and he put his hands in front of his face.   
"Oh god. Sorry Alec, I'm out. Your drama."  
"Jace wait!" Alec shouted, but he was already gone.  
"Alright that's enough." Alec growled with teeth clenched, put his shorts back on under the blankets and rolled out of the bed.  
He put a hand on Jasper's cheek, who seemed to be more hurt, than confused or furious now.  
"I'm so sorry." He looked down into green eyes and tried to tell him through his look, that something like that would never happen again. "I'm back in a second. I promise."  
He put a small kiss on Jasper's lips, but noticed, that he didn't even think of responding.  
But nevertheless Alec made his way to the door, grabbed Magnus' arm and pulled him out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, he let him go, which made Magnus stumble. But he quickly caught himself and pressed his lips on Alecs'.  
Alec momentarily jerked his head back, and Magnus stumbled again.   
"What is going on with you Magnus?"  
He looked at him and snorted ironically. "Well, I thought your criterions where a bit higher after being with me. At least higher than him."  
"What?" Alec asked with wide eyes and his eyebrows shot up.  
"At least you could have found yourself someone with a better haircut." Magnus grumled, but didn't look up.  
"Did you come here to tell me that? Because if it is, you can leave now."  
"Oh yeah, I'm soo sorry for interrupting you two, Alexander. Really. So so sorry."  
Alec's look started to fill with pity. Magnus was drunk and a mess and only because of him. He felt guilty.  
But nevertheless he clenched his teeth and looked at him with cold eyes. "Like I just sad. You can leave now."  
Momentarily Magnus' head jerked up and he could see his eyes again. He supported himself with an arm on the wall and opened his mouth. Closed it and opened it again. And finally words came out of it.  
"I miss you."  
That was something Alec wasn't prepared for at all. He just looked at him and couldn't get a word out. He had longed to hear these words for so long, had dreamt about them. And now... it still felt kind of nice to hear them. But he still felt the urge to get back to Jasper and hide with him under his blankets forever.  
Because now he knew, that love and relationships didn't had to be complicated, to be worth something. They could be easy and weightless, like it was with Jasper.  
Magnus' voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"I can't believe that I let you leave, Alexander. I can't believe that I let you get together with someone else, and I know it's not fair and I'm so sorry but it's tearing me apart and I don't know..." His voice broke and when Alec looked at him his face was full of hurt.  
"Magnus, I..." he ran a hand through his hair. "You... you should go home." Alec felt like he was choking on his own words and he had never thought, that Magnus' look would hit him so deeply, like it did. He was looking at him, like he had hit him. Him and Chairman Meow.  
"We... we talk when you're sober again." he added, because he couldn't get himself to let him leave like this. Hope flickered up in Magnus' eyes and he made a step forward and gently stroked Alec's cheek.  
Reluctantly Alec opened his mouth:" I... I want to be the one again who can touch your cheek like that. Please... please don't go back in there. If... If I still mean something to you... please."  
Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing and shook his head.  
"That... you cannot ask me to do that, Magnus." He laughed bitterly. "I like Jasper. I really like him. And of course you mean something to me. I don't think that that woll ever change, but... things changed.  
"What..? No. Alec you're still the same, since when I met you and I..."  
Again, Alec's hand was ran through the dark hair, untangling a few knots, while he interrupted Magnus:" No, Magnus. That's what I'm triying to tell you. I'm not the same as since I met you the first time."   
Alec made a step back. There was far too little space between them. He had hurt him so much and being near him started to tear something open inside of him. And he was not sure, if he could flick it together another time.  
"Please leave now." He saw Magnus' begging look, but finally he turned around and walked down the dark floor.  
"Wow." he heard Jace's voice and flinched.  
"Hm?"   
He started to walk towards him." well, you were pretty devastated aber the breakup, so... I didn't think you would be able to tell him to leave."  
"What did you think I would do? Just run back to him?"  
"Well, yeah. Kind of."  
"You really want us to get back together?" Alec asked with a shocked voice.  
Jace looked away. "He would do everything for you. He would go through hell for you. God, when I say everything, I mean literally everything. Alec. Think about it..."  
"He broke up with me!" Alec shouted and interrupted his parabatai. "He broke my heart and I tried to get him back. Again, again and again! How can you expect me to get back together with him, when finally I'm over him!"  
"Alec, calm down. " Jace put his hands on Alec's shoulders. "I don't expect you to do anything. I only want you to know, tht you're not over him. No matter what you are, you're not over him. At least not completely. And I only want you to think about what you could have with Magnus, if you forgive him. Something, that you maybe will never have with Jasper or anyone else." His voice got lower and he took his hands off of Alec's shoulders.  
"Promise me that you will think about it. I don't want to tell you that that's the only right decision or something like that. But I want you to be happy. Okay?"  
Alec looked at him a few seconds, before he nodded. He knew, that Jace was right, and he would try to figure it all out.  
But not right now. He went back to his room and found Jasper fully dressed sitting on a chair next to his desk. That was the moment, that he remembered that he himself was only wearing a pair of boxers. He quickly put on a shirt and noticed that Jasper was writing something on a piece of paper.   
He walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't writing. He was drawing.   
"Wow." Alec whispered, when he recognized himself on the piece of paper.   
Jasper gasped surprised and turned the piece of paper around.  
"Didn't... didn't you hear me come in?" Alec asked confused.  
"Err, no sorry. I must have been caught up in my thoughts.."  
"Show me." Alec down onto the paper, that was now a little bit crumpled.  
"Err.. I..." Jasper stuttered unwillingly, but Alec smiled:" I've already seen it anyway."  
Jasper blushed and handed the paper over to him.  
"Wow." Alec murmured again. He was right, it was himself. He was sitting on a bed and looking directly into the eyes of the observer.  
"That's amazing." Every little feature of his face was recognizable. He couldn't help but stare at it.  
"Err, yeah well. Can we talk about Magnus...?"


End file.
